


You Infect Me

by thatcrazyfivefoottwochick



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Coronavirus, F/M, I'm bad at finishing things, Long Distance Relationship, Mutual Pining, Quarantine, Slow Burn, also I have a problem and my problem is that if seven was a girl he'd be me, at least I hope, please be nice this is my first finished fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcrazyfivefoottwochick/pseuds/thatcrazyfivefoottwochick
Summary: Saeyoung Choi is bored to tears during quarantine, so he figures why not text one of the most available RFA members? But after a while, he realizes he's gotten in over his head...
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know the setting: I've liked others' ideas about the RFA living in their After End, even without a romantic route involved. I also took the idea from some other fic writer(s) about Saeyoung working in Saeran's flower shop because if he had a computer related job, he'd still be working while quarantined. Rika? Who is she? I'm ignoring her for the purposes of this fic. Stay safe in there kids! Wash your hands! Don't pick your nose! Enjoy this fic!

Saeyoung was utterly, indescribably bored.

 _Quarantine is fantastic!_ he thought. _No work, no social interaction, no toilet paper, NO SANITY…_

He had binged all seven seasons of Seoul 99 and every decent anime known to Crunchybiscuit. He blazed through internet workouts until he couldn’t move. He even hacked into the Ministry of Health and Welfare for a bit just for the heck of it.

After half an hour of lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling (which did nothing for his aching muscles), he smacked himself on the head.

_Right. Other people exist._

Saeyoung pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. His social circle had widened somewhat since he left the agency, but few people knew him as well as the RFA. Jumin might be good for entertainment, but only if Elly was involved. Zen would probably just post selfies, which would be great for running his Tripter bot, but Saeyoung wasn’t really in the mood for that at the moment. Yoosung would be great entertainment, but only if he could prank him, which, thanks to the Coronavirus, was impossible right now. Jaehee’s coffee shop might be closed, but she would probably just be bored with his jokes. He could text Jihyun, but he would probably just be stressed, and Saeyoung was stressed enough with this itching boredom, of all things. Saeran was always an option, but come on, he saw Saeran every day at the flower shop…normally anyway. Which left MC.

Sure, she was pretty, but it’s not like she ever expressed any interest, so they were just friends. Which was fine with Saeyoung. He had to admit, though, she was amazingly capable, what with all the responsibilities she was in charge of as the RFA party coordinator. The RFA had agreed to postpone the party until after the virus blew over, so MC had emailed the party guests, but there wasn’t much else she could do until further news came regarding the Coronavirus. 

_TLDR;_ (He should really get off of Pinkkit, he grimaced) _MC is my best option._

Saeyoung: 

Hey hey hey~~~

And how is the spARKLIEST

STUNNINGEST

MAGICALEST

Fairy of the RFA~~~???

*

MC responded several seconds later.

*

:MC

I’m so boredddd ToT

Save me GOD SEVEN--! OwO

*

Saeyoung grinned.

*

Saeyoung:

God Seven has heard thy humble request

sparklewonderpixiebeauty protocol activated

*****

He ran to the closet, threw on his shimmeriest pair of wings and tutu, and quickly smoothed down a stray cowlick before snapping a picture and sending it to MC.

*****

:MC

My boredom has been washed away by this

!glorious image

!I must transform as well

[image.jpg]

*****

Saeyoung chuckled at the cheesy Snapghost fairy filter MC had used. At least his boredom was gone for a little bit and hey, it wasn’t a half bad picture either.

*****

Saeyoung: 

Fairy Seven is pleased

Shall we fly over the fields and animals together~~?

:MC 

!—I wouldn’t want you to break a wing

Saeyoung:

the concern is appreciated, O fairy maid

But I am the most resilient of all fairies.

I

Will

Prevail!

:MC

.I bow before your resilience, Fairy Seven

Saeyoung: 

bowing accepted

Come to my humble fairy castle abode!

It sparkles!

It shimmers!

It flies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:MC

*Sorryyy :{ *falls to the earth

There’s this livestream I’ve been tuning in to every day that I reaaally don’t wanna miss TwT

! ~ But you can watch too if you want

[link]

Saeyoung:

Fairy Seven will faint waiting~

But might join

:MC 

D :D :D: 

Saeyoung: 

;) 

So long~~~

*****

He emailed himself the link and opened it on his computer. It was an author who had been reading a bit of his book every day. Saeyoung scrolled down the page on MeTube to find that the first livestreamed video hadn’t been taken down yet, so he started at the beginning of the story.

MC had good taste. The fantasy novel was addicting, and he was disappointed when he came to the end of the videos that had been uploaded so far. He looked out the window to discover, to his shock, that it was already nighttime. Maybe he should text MC about the book tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get way too much enjoyment out of writing Seven (and fake brand names). He's way too much like me for my own good or his. Also I have ADHD not a writing schedule. And y'know. College homework. But hey I'm motivated so we'll see.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> It started as a joke title I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Saeyoung yawned. If quarantine was good for one thing, it was sleep. A little too good actually. He looked over at the clock and jumped in shock. 16:17?!? Admittedly, his sleep schedule had settled into a more regular rhythm since he started working with Saeran at the flower shop. But old habits died hard, and he could still sleep as though death itself was a friendly neighbor. This though, this was impressive, even for him.

 _Whale. I told myself I would text MC about the book. It_ was _pretty awesome._

Saeyoung:

Guess

What

I

Did????????????

MC:

What didja do??

Tell me ~~~ !

Saeyoung:

I

*no* it’s too private

u//w//u

MC:

Nooooooooooooo

Tell meeeeee

Saeyoung:

Well

I regret to be the one to deliver you this news

*but*

MC:

But???

Saeyoung:

I luv the livestream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

the book is so guuuuud

MC:

*o*

YAYYYYYY I’M GLAD U LIKED IT

Saeyoung:

I love the author’s footnotes XD XD XD

Just my type lol

MC:

haha I thought so ;)

Saeyoung:

Just like you ;) ;) ;)

MC:

what praise I have received from the mouth of God Seven XD

Saeyoung:

B)

I am gracious to my humble followers!

MC:

You wanna watch the livestream together tonight and do commentary?

Saeyoung:

*o*

Yaaaaaass

Ye

Yippeeeeeee

Let’s do ittttttt~!!!!

MC:

*thumbs up*

I’m gonna have supper, so I’ll talk to you in a bit~~~

Saeyoung:

YOU CAN’T RESIST THE CHARMS

OF GOD SEVEN

seeya~~~ ;)

*****

Saeyoung grinned. He should probably eat something too. He looked around. Good old Ph.D. Pepper and Honey Buddha chips it was. MC would scold him if she knew what his dinner plans were, but MC wasn’t there, was she? He grabbed a bottle and a bag and took a running start. He leapt like February 29th! Spun like a silkworm! And flopped like diving flippers! Onto the couch. With the Honey Buddha chips only slightly pre-crunched for him, he ripped open the bag, stuck two chips in his mouth like a duck bill thoughtfully, and mused about what the chapter might hold. Maybe he should post fan theories online.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was texting my best friend about this fic and called it my inFICtion. I was very proud of myself. I do not regret my actions (including my amazing similes) or the fact that it is 2:00 AM right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Saeyoung pulled up the livestream on his computer and got his phone ready to make all manner of outlandish comments to MC about it. But MC beat him to it.

MC:

the illustrations are amazing!!!!

Saeyoung: 

Yass~

But guess what’s more amazing ;) ;) ;)

MC:

what~

Saeyoung: 

ME!

THE ILLUSTRIOUS

THE MAGNIFICENT

SAEYOUNG THE GREAT

MC:

OWO

What majesty I have encountered!

Oh wait! He’s starting to read!

Saeyoung: 

I knew I liked the town nutcase!

MC:

IKR???

Saeyoung: 

Oh heck yeah!!!!!!

Clobber that slimy man-lizard-thing!!!!!!!!!!!!

MC:

But don’t die!

Saeyoung: 

Yeah don’t die

MC:

Don’t even get mostly dead

Saeyoung: 

Right. Because if there’s one thing I learned at the agency, it’s that when they’re all dead there’s only one thing you can do…

MC:

search their pockets for loose change!!!!!!!

*****

Saeyoung burst out laughing in spite of himself. He really did pick the perfect person to text during the livestream. His Space Unicorn ringtone reminded him that he should be paying attention to said livestream so that he could keep up with the conversation.

*****

MC:

omg she’s such a cutie!

Like so much of a cutie that I want to draw her with the new crutch her grandpa made~

And I can’t even draw ToT

Saeyoung: 

So cute~!

Much kawaii~!

Such jadhdhab~!

MC:

Saeyoung you know I can’t read Arabic XD

Saeyoung:

B)

Oh oof

MC:

Not the dog!!!!!!!

He deserved so much better!!!!!!!!

ASDFJLK; WATCH AROUND THE CORNER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saeyoung: 

OMGOMGOMG

I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING

WHY IS HE THE TRAITOR?!?!?!

MC: 

I DON’T KNOWWWW

I WANT TO KNOWWWWWWWW

I did kinda wonder if he was evil tho

The voice he used for the guy was kinda suspicious

But I thought he was probably fine????

But he’s not???????????????????

Saeyoung: 

IKR

WHY DID HE STOP THERE FOR THE NIGHT

I’m gonna be so mad until tomorrowww 

Help me MC~~~ >_<

MC:

Why does he keep leaving us on cliffhangers wahhhhhhh

But hey, in the meantime, what did you think of the part he read tonight~?

*****

He sucked in a breath. The siblings’ dynamic in the story hit him harder than he’d like to admit, even to himself. He could lie about it or change the subject, but what was the point in hiding it anymore? It’s not like the past wasn’t far behind him and Saeran. Yet, recalling their childhood still made him tremble at times.

*****

Saeyoung:

Well

The siblings kind of reminded me of me and Saeran…

MC:

How so?

*****

_Rip my life. She couldn’t just let me crawl back in my hole, could she?_

He sighed.

*****

Saeyoung: 

I mean

It’s still kind of hard to talk about 

But Saeran keeps reminding me that I need to talk to people other than him that I trust…so…

I guess the gist of it is that even though Saeran and I have had a rough journey getting to know each other again, we still trust each other and rely on each other so much

We don’t always get along even now but we’ve always had each other’s backs through the tough times

Just like the family in the book

MC:

That’s so sweet!

I’m sure the author would be touched that he was able to meet you where you are and reach your heart

Thanks for trusting me enough to talk a bit about your past. I know it’s hard and I’m honored to be one of the people that you feel like you can trust

Saeyoung: 

…

Thanks MC

Even though that’s barely scratching the surface of the steaming pile of crap that Saeran went through at Mint Eye or that I went through at the agency…

thanks. 

Talk to you tomorrow

MC:

Bye ^^

*****

Saeyoung buried his face in his hands and let out a long breath. What was the big deal? Why was that of all things so hard to say? It’s not like he was even saying much that she didn’t already know, but…it still felt like a tiny pebble off the weight he carried. It was still nice to have the reminder that he and Saeran weren’t alone in the world, even though it seemed like it sometimes. He laughed.

_What am I even saying? We’re all quarantined, so we’re ALL literally alone right now._

And yet…he felt a little less alone somehow. 

“Saeyoung how many times have I told you that you need to fix your stupid door assistant so that I can actually get in?” Saeran griped through the door cam. “For the last time! I don’t. Speak. Arabic.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> Yeah so...I didn't abandon my fic! But I also offered you no delusions about how my ADHD would affect the scheduling. Basically, I got on a writing spree but I had my best friend look over each chapter before I posted it and when she suggested major edits, my motor stalled :p And then school picked up and then summer classes were - are - a thing. But hey, I'm back now. (Tbh I didn't change much. I just have new plot integrations for future chapters. Ignore the continuity issues for the previous chapters. I'll try to explain it away.)
> 
> P.S. If you got the glaring neon sign of a Princess Bride reference I love you.
> 
> P.P.S. Fun fact: Saeyoung's ringtone was completely based on the fact that I also had my ringtone as Space Unicorn (by Parry Gripp) for a while. However, that has recently been changed to Roy Mustang's rap. I thrive in being Just Chaotic Enough to be slightly unnerving. Or hilarious. Take your pick. And I feel like that should be Saeyoung's tagline tbh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran's characterization is mostly based off how he acts in his Good End to everyone other than MC and partly off how my sister and I act towards each other sometimes (with a male slant to it).
> 
> I also hate that I can't insert the MM game emojis and it would be weird to use regular emojis imo, so kaomojis it is (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

“So, my darling brother, how are the flowers? Did you leaf them in good shape? Rose to the occasion of caring for them? I’m stemming off my excitement here~!”

“How about you go die in this hole you call a bunker with the trash you call a diet?” Saeran retorted. “Or, you know, actually come and help me in the greenhouse. You’re on the payroll too, you know.”

“Forget-me-not in your anger, womb partner! I poppy in every now and then.”

“I give up.”

Saeyoung’s winning grin settled into a more thoughtful look. “You might be right, though. Maybe it would do me some good to get out. I think I am getting a little stir crazy.”

“What have you been doing all day anyway? Hacking into government files? Destroying the world one cat at a time?” Saeran shuddered. “Making those stupid TokTik videos?”

“For your information, my TokTiks are amazing. And actually, I slept insanely late a.k.a. most of the day and then watched a livestream with MC. It’s just an author reading his fantasy book, but it’s really good. You should watch it, Saeran.”

“I think I’ll pass. Nonfiction is more my thing. But,” Saeran raised an eyebrow and smirked, “MC huh? I really shouldn’t be surprised. She does seem like your type.”

“Saeran! It’s not like that at all. I was bored and she suggested it and so now we’ve been watching it together. And it’s not even together together – we’re not even video chatting, we’re just texting while it’s going on.”

“Chill out, I was just joking…maybe,” Saeran added with a mutter. 

“ANYWAY shouldn’t you be getting in the shower? You reek of fertilizer.”

“Speak for yourself, Garbage Man.”

“Well who’s getting in first because there’s only one shower and two of us unless you want us both in at the same time?”

“How about no. The one time you coerced me into a shower with you that was a meter square was far too many times for me, even if we were very young. Fine, I’ll go first since your delicate nose is so bothered by whatever you said I smell like.”

“Fertilizer,” Saeyoung added helpfully.

“Yeah, didn’t hear that, don’t care,” Saeran said as his voice faded on his way to the bathroom.

Regardless of the status of the completely platonic relationship – as Saeyoung firmly reiterated to himself – between himself and MC, his word vomiting mouth might have been onto something with the idea of a video call. It would certainly be easier to see each other’s immediate reactions that way… Eh screw it.

Saeyoung: 

Saeyoung’s Magical Mystical Idea Generator has awoken!

WHOOSH

Loading in 3…2…1…

So~

If I had the idea to video call during tomorrow’s livestream

what

would

you

say~?

MC:

MC's answer generator loading in

3…2…1…

I would say…

Great idea! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

Saeyoung: 

Faaaaaaaa

n

tas

tic!!!!!!!!

MC:

It’s a date then!

Saeyoung: 

Wait

…

It is indeed a date

The date will be March 26

MC:

Too bad it isn’t going to be April 25

Then it would be the perfect date

Saeyoung: 

THANK YOU

NOBODY GETS THAT REFERENCE

The movie’s not even close to what actual undercover work is like but that doesn’t make it any less of a fantastic movie lol

MC:

Love me some Miss Conventionality~!

Saeyoung: 

…

Did you know Saeran smells like fertilizer rn?

OWO

MC:

LOLOLOL WHY

Saeyoung: 

Hazards of working at a flower shop

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

MC:

Oh right oops

You work there too now right?

Saeyoung: 

Well I’ll be starting again tomorrow since I should help Saeran

Like a dutiful brother!

MC:

How noble!

I’m gonna get ready for bed

Nighty night!

Saeyoung: 

Don’t let the computer bugs byte!

MC:

XD XD XD

Good night

Saeyoung: 

Good night

MC:

Good night

Saeyoung: 

Good niiiiiiiiiiiight

MC:

Good NIGHT

Saeyoung: 

GOOD NIGHT

MC:

Seriously though good night

Saeyoung: 

Good night~ ;)

*****

Well, if Saeran was going to take forever in the shower, Saeyoung could at least get ready to get in. He probably didn’t smell too fresh himself…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never apologize for my puns or my not so subtle references. I will apologize for subjecting you to the idea of the shower incident that was unfortunately real. My sister is disappointed in me for including it.


	5. Chapter 5

Saeran kept his shower to fifteen minutes exactly—no, seriously, Saeyoung timed him, it was scary—and promptly opened the bathroom door.

"Your turn."

"At the ready, sir!" Saeyoung saluted. 

"The amount of energy you have should be a new renewable resource."

"And the amount of salt you have could rival the Dead Sea. And just so you're kept up on all the latest news, I asked MC about a video call during the livestream tomorrow."

"And did she say yes?"

Heat crept into Saeyoung's face. "Of course she said yes! I told you, it's not a date. It's just hangout time involving a shared interest."

"You just described half the internet's suggestions for date ideas."

"It's MC, Saeran. You and I have both known her for a while now. There is nothing between us."

"The fluster and the color on your face indicate otherwise. That and the fact that she lines up with all your childhood fictional crushes from when you would sneak stuff in to watch or read."

"That's called embarrassment at your ridic—"

"Hm let's see…Misa Amane," 

"I've gotten over her! She was cringy!" 

"Ty Lee, Rapunzel, Star Butterfly, Rose—what's her name?"

"Lavillant."

"Kaori Miyazono, shall I continue?" Saeran smirked as Saeyoung scrambled to find words of protest.

"No. You should respect your elders."

"Please, by all means, remind me how many minutes older you are."

"Seven." He tried to keep a straight face as the significance of the number was far from lost on him.

"Right," Saeran rolled his eyes. "Just get in the shower. Maybe when you get your pants off, you can get on the toilet and relieve some of that emotional constipation."

"You're one to talk."

"And you're one to get your sorry self in the shower. When was the last time you washed anyway?"

"Um...not that long ago!"

"How long." Saeran raised his eyebrow.

"Uhh...Sunday night! Because we watched the live streamed mass that day!"

"...Saeyoung. It is Wednesday. Get in the shower."

"Fiiiiiine."

"And don't think I've forgotten about our topic earlier. At least consider the idea. They say the shower's the place where all the best thinking gets done."

"I thought that was the toilet. And I will do nothing of the sort." Saeyoung sniffed.

"Both sounds fantastic actually. Then you can stop being full of crap and funk."

"I'm going! I'm going!"

*****

Saeyoung did not, in fact, do as he said he would. He did think about what Saeran said. It was all the shower's fault. Sure, MC was pretty and quirky and all, but his eyes were platonic, not blind. Well, when he took his glasses off, it was a different matter, but anyway! Friends. They were friends. 

Against his will, his mind drifted to the last RFA party. She had worn a fancy floor-length gown that seemed to contrast so starkly with the personality she had shown over the RFA chats. At least, until she ran up to Saeyoung with a hundred watt grin to proudly display the dress's pockets. MC looked like the funniest princess Gisney could never come up with. 

Later at the party, they danced together. She was surprisingly decent at ballroom dancing, and her bare arms were cold, but soft. The passion she had put into organizing the party, though? Anything but cold. Agh, it was such a fun night. He could have pulled off that dress almost as well as her, though. Almost. 

As feelings suddenly flooded in with his memories, Saeyoung got splashed in the eye with water.

Well f—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I ignored the fact that none of the shows referenced in this chapter are Korean, but I wouldn't know what Korean kids watch, plus I tried to vary the countries of origin a bit to counter that somewhat. 
> 
> I've said it before, I'll probably say it again. I love writing brother banter so freaking much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My conversation with myself:  
> "Must continue the first fic!"  
> "But consider...shiny new fic."  
> "Shiny...new...no! I need to keep up my other one!"  
> "Shiny. New. Fic."  
> "Well...alright...but you'd better keep adding to that old one too, even if it's just a little bit."  
> "Okayyyy fiiiine."  
> So here you are.

Saeyoung did not say those kinds of words anymore. He was going to be the Good Catholic Boi™ he said he was. He clutched his waterlogged eye. It was fine. It was fine. It's not like he'd never had a crush before, but they always went away. This one would too. 

As long as he acted like it didn't exist, it would just go away before too long. Yeah.

"Saeyoung, did you die in there? Not that I'm complaining, but I'd like to save on the water bill if you did," Saeran called from the living room.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, brother mine! I'm...fine! Not everyone can get in and out of a bathroom in fifteen minutes like you!"

"Well hurry up, then. Because again. Water bill. That we _both_ pay, might I remind you."

"Right, right...gotcha."

Whew, that was a close one. Saeyoung did not need Saeran being nosy about his non-existent love life again. He turned off the water and dried himself off as he thought. Why MC? Why now? Maybe he was just tired. Maybe a good night's sleep would clear his head of these weird feelings that popped up out of nowhere. Probably best to go to bed as soon as possible. 

*****

The feelings did not go away. In fact, it was even worse, because he dreamed about her. Stupid subconscious. What had the dream been about, anyway? He and MC hadn't been together, sure, but MC had made her feelings clear. A breath-stealing look here, an electric brush of fingers there...after a while, she leaned in for a kiss...and then she turned into a golden retriever for some reason. And then the golden retriever gave him a ride to the park and asked him why his middle name was spelled with an M. What a weird dream. His middle name didn't even have an M in it. But even more disconcerting was the fact that he couldn't forget the lightning that shot through him and seeped into his bloodstream when MC so much as touched him in his dream. Perhaps working in the greenhouse with Saeran would distract him for a bit.

"Bestest older brother, reporting for duty!" Saeyoung said brightly.

"I would disagree with that adjective and the related grammar, but I'm not going to argue with help. Here's the deal: I'm letting you get off easy today and tomorrow by letting you do delivery runs. Use the truck, use your so-called 'babies', I don't care. Just get them delivered, and get them delivered properly. That means intact, at the right address, and not sloppy." Saeran instructed.

"Yes sir!" Saeyoung saluted.

"You are way too awake for this time of morning."

"Fake it till you make it, young one! Just warming up for customer service!"

"Fine, whatever. Oh yeah, and you don't have to worry about getting payment from the customers. These are all online orders. Just leave the arrangements on the welcome mat or whatever after ringing the bell or knocking on the door."

"Duly noted in the mental notebook!"

"You are so weird," Saeran muttered as his twin walked out the door. "Oh, and don't forget your mask!" 

"Oh right. That thing! The important thing!"

"Yeah, that. Now get out of here."

"Hehe well you don't know I pulled my most questionable mask out of the drawer," Saeyoung said low enough that Saeran couldn't hear. He grabbed his keys and did a little dance of glee once he was out the door. He was actually going to get away with this. He was going to do proper adult jobby stuff that paid money, and he was going to do it all day while wearing his Cleonardo DiClaprio meme mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take no responsibility for the mental damage this unfortunately real mask will cause.  
> https://www.redbubble.com/i/mask/Leonardo-DiCaprio-laughing-django-unchained-calvin-candie-meme-by-ayesmo/61378418.9G0D8?country_code=US


End file.
